rsthemeplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampyre Theme
The Vampyre Theme is for those who appreciate the Vampyre race which can mostly be found in Morytania and wish to Themeplay as one. This page will contain some history, an "authenticity checklist" and the pros and cons of Vampyre Theme. 'History of Vampyre Themeplay' This Themeplay was first conceived around the time " The Temple at Senntisten" Quest was released. Tyrleifr had been thinking about how to literally BECOME a Vampyre (as far as the game mechanics allow) for quite a long time. And it was the introduction of Ancient curses with the aforementioned quest; some of these curses are very Vampyric in nature; that convinced Tyrleifr to give it a try. It's pretty obvious to most Runescape players that the game doesn't allow you to become a Vampyre. Perhaps some day Jagex might introduce different playable races or sub-races into the game. While this seems unlikely, it COULD be done. Until then, all that can be done is Roleplaying as one. The textplayers of world 42 already do this. You can often see at least someone in Canifis or Falador pubs, acting out their scenarios. If that works for them and they get enjoyment from it, then it can only be a good thing. Notable Vampyre Textplayers include Fyrewatch and Lothlorian F, they can often be found around World 42 doing their thing. Textplay wasn't enough for Tyrleifr though, so he started working on Vampyre Themeplay. 'The Checklist' Tyrleifr and Thea Eris worked out a formula, or a checklist if you will, for Themeplayers to work towards. The more points they meet on this list the more "Complete" or Authentic they can consider their Themeplay. The checklist uses a points system and different milestones you can reach and should aspire to. Please note that these listed points are by NO MEANS pre-requisits for Vampyre Themeplay. 'Combat Group' *Own and use Vampyrism Aura when you're in combat, which allows you to steal lifepoints based on damage dealt. Purchased from Solomons for 23,000 Loyalty Points. *Own and use Vampyrism Scrimshaw when you're in combat, same effect as the aura, and stacks well with it. Need 80 Strength to use. These are part of the Player-Owned-Ports content, or you can purchase them from the Grand Exchange for ~800K. *Unlock and use "Soul Split" Ancient Curse from Temple At Senntisten Quest, while in combat. Requires 92 Prayer to be used. While not exactly Vampyric in the Blood sense of the word, you still gain Life points based on damage dealt. It reminds me of Vampire-Wraith Raziel from the Legacy of Kain video game series, who consumes the souls of his slain enemies to regain his strength. *Unlock and use Blood Spells from the Ancients Spellbook when maging in combat. You need to complete Desert Treasure quest to unlock this Spellbook, and the lowest level Blood spell requires 56 Magic. *Unlock and use "Blood Tendrils" ability from the "Ancient Combat" update that was released post-Fate of the Gods Quest. This requires completion of Digsite and Fate of the Gods quests, and 75 Attack. While not exactly Vampyric in the sense that it doesn't steal life points, it DOES appear to be linked. *Have a set of Claws for melee combat. Obviously the better grade metal the more effective you shall be. Tyrleifr is currently working on Chaotic Claws. This point is based on the fact that Vyrelords and ladies attack you with their hands when they are in melee range. One could assume they are using their talons. It's advisable to keepsake a set of simpler claws to match whichever outfit you usually wear. Iron Claws match the Darkmeyer Disguise well, for example. *Be able to summon Vampyre Bats as fun little familiars and to lend limited help in combat. Requires 31 Summoning. *Be able to summon Blood Nihil to assist you in combat. This requires 87 Summoning and Fate of the Gods quest. This familiar was introduced with the same update that brought us Blood Tendrils. 'Cosmetic Group' *A pale and Vampyric appearence. *The Infernal Gaze effect, purchased from Solomons Store adds a sinister red Vampyric glow to your eyes. It costs 18,000 Loyalty Points. *Vyrewatch Abduction teleport override from Solomons is also Theme-fitting. It costs 542 Runecoins for F2P and 488 for Members. *The Vyrewatch Skyshadow outfit is EXTREMELY fitting. It costs 400 Runecoins for F2p'ers and 360 Runecoins for members. *The Bloodpouncer pet from the Gold Premier Club membership package is also quite fitting. *Not so much a point as it is a neat little tip; using the "Trick" emote (unlocked by completing a Halloween event) when hitting the Regenerate ability post-combat gives the appearence that a shroud bat familiars are healing you. Grouping them next to eachother on your ability bar makes this easier to do. *For those who cannot complete "Branches of Darkmeyer" yet, buying and (potentially) keepsaking Vyrewatch clothing, is worth another point. *Having a Vampyre Title from Branches of Darkmeyer. *As the requirement for showing the above mentioned title is wearing the Darkmeyer Disguise, the Disguise itself is worth a point. '-NOTE-' '' DO NOT Keepsake the Darkmeyer disguise because you cannot reclaim another set for disguise purposes for moving around Darkmeyer unhindered. This was the case as recently as September 2013. Tyrleifr is unwilling to buy more Keepsakes to test it as he is not made of money, let's assume this issue has remained unpatched.'' *Using the Drakan Medallion from "Branches of Darkmeyer" Quest to teleport back to and around Morytania. *Keepsaking the Drakan Medallion medallion from Branches of Darkmeyer is also worth another point. This has been tested. You CAN reclaim another post-keepsaking for teleportation use. 'Quests Group' Each of these are worth 1 point each. *Vampire Slayer. *Priest in Peril. *Ghosts Ahoy. *In Search of the Myreque. *In Aid of the Myreque. *Darkness of Hallowvale. *Legacy of Seergaze. *Branches of Darkmeyer. *Digsite ( Required to unlock Blood Tendrils ability from the ancient combat update that was released post-Fate of the Gods). *Fate of the Gods (Vampyre backstory is releaved and Vampyrium is on the World Gate dialing system and for ancient Combat). *Desert Treasure (For ancient Mage) *Temple at Senntisten (For ancient Curses). 'Calculating your score' Look at the checklist and see which you match up to, based on the amount of points you meet you are the following: *1 - 6: Vampyre Juvenile. *7 - 13: Vampyre Juvinate. *14 - 20: Vyreling. *21 - 27: Vyrewatch. *28 - 31: Vyrelord/lady. *31+? I'm sure with time, more Vampyric content will be released and this list can be expanded! 'Why a Checklist?' Themeplay is very goal-driven. No matter what you choose to Roleplay as, you must literally take every step possible in the name of authenticity. Tyrleifr has learned from experience that people take to Themeplay and stick with it when they have discernable goals put before them. This list will keep Vampyre Themeplayers focused on meeting their goals to refine their authenticity. Thea Eris has been working on the requirements for Branches of Darkmeyer for a long time. Each time they meet a goal there is a sense of pride and achievement. Not to speak ill of Textplay, but merely pretending that we have everything is simply not enough for us. Category:Guides